His Story
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: What was Anti-Cosmo's past like? How did he become leader of the anti-faries? How did he meet Anti-Wanda? What was high school like? Did he have any friends? What happened to make him hate the fairies? All of these questions and more will be answered in the story. yeah i know, lame title, but it was the only thing i could think of. it's better than i make it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents, nor will I ever. No matter how hard I would wish.

P.S: AC is in high school. I was thinking junior or senior year.

His Story

Chapter 1

**Anti-Cosmo's POV**

I woke up screaming, again. I had another one of those nightmares. I was now sitting in my bed. I frantically looked around, but only saw the familiar darkness of my room. I tried to calm my breathing. Once I was calmed down, I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hate these blasted nightmares! I'm still shaking slightly because of them. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was still the middle of the night. I groaned and stared at the ceiling again. Why must I be burdened with these godawful nightmares? I then slowly began to drift off to sleep. I didn't want to, but I don't have the strength to fight it. After I think an hour of trying to fight, I finally let it consume me and was soon asleep.

**In the Morning...**

I was startled awake by another nightmare. I looked at my alarm clock and it started beeping. I turned it off and sat up. Then I got changed into the school uniform, which consisted of black shoes and pants, and a long-sleeved blue plaid polo shirt. Then I grabbed my new monocle that I got over the weekend and put in on. Lastly, I put on my hat and left my room.

I went to the kitchen, as usual, and started brewing myself some tea. Like everyday, I grabbed two teacups and began filling them. "Tea mother?" I asked while filling the second cup. My mother was floating right behind me, as silent as ever. "Of course. But I still don't understand why you have to keep asking." She said sourly. I turned around and handed her the cup, then took my own. I took a sip of my tea and shrugged. "I'm just, trying to keep the communication lines open." I said. "The 'communication lines' is something that I wish to avoid as much as possible, at least with you. So I don't care if they are open or not." My mother said. I rolled my eyes and gulped down the rest of my tea. Then I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started heading to the door.

I grabbed and put on my backpack and opened the door. "I'm leaving for school now." I called out to my mother. "Finally. And if you don't want to come back, that's perfectly fine with me!" She called back. I rolled my eyes again and left. I was then floating down the side-walk, eating my apple. All of a sudden, someone attacked me from behind. I nearly choked and dropped my apple. Then I heard the familiar laughter of my friend. I turned around and yelled, "Anti-Juandissimo! You almost made me choke to death!" I then glared at him. He laughed again and said, "I'm sorry mi amigo. It's just too easy for me. Forgive me por favor." I crossed my arms and said, "Oh fine. I still don't understand how you are always able to sneak up on me." "Well that's easy. I know your punto ciego." He said then grinned smuggly. "My blind spot? What blind spot? Where is this so called 'blind spot' of mine?" I asked, now a little annoyed. "That's for me to know, and you not to. Now come on, vamonos, we're going to be late for school!" He said. Then we started flying to school.

"Hey, what's that thing on your eye? I haven't seen it before. Is it new?" Anti-Juandissimo asked me. We were almost at school now. "It's called a monocle, and yeah, it's new. I got my eyes checked over the weekend, and as it turns out, I don't need glasses anymore. Now I need _this thing_ for the rest of my life." I said. "Well I like it. It's defiantly you." He said. "I'm glad to hear you say so. I haven't seen what I look like with this on yet." I told him. "You haven't? Why?" Anti-Juandissimo asked. "Well, the only mirror in my house is in Mother's room, and I'm not about go in there." I said. "Oh yeah, I forgot. That's one of the reasons I like going over to your house. I hate mirrors." He said. I smiled, something only he can make me do, and noticed that we were at school. We stopped flying and I turned to Anti-Juandissimo. "Well, I'll see you at lunch old chap." "Til' then mi amigo!" He said. Then we parted ways, to our respectful homerooms.

On my way to homeroom, everyone kept looking at me. It was just like my very first day of school all over again. Even though they were whispering, I could still hear what they were saying.

"_Oh my god, look at Anti-Cosmo! He looks different._"

"_I know! He looks so much more, I don't know, threatening. I mean, he's always been pretty threatening, but, I don't know._"

"_I totally know what you mean. He's always been all like, 'stay away from me', but now, just looking at him makes me want to follow him. You know, like he's some sort of important leader._"

Threatening? Leader? Ok, now I'm curious. What _do_ I look like with my new monocle? I could go look boy's bathroom mirror on my way to lunch. But right now, I need to get to homeroom. I have never been late before, and I am certainly not going to start now. But first I had to stop by my locker to put my backpack in it and get out my school books.

I got to homeroom with a minute to spare. I took my seat, at the front naturally, and placed my books on my desk. I could tell that the other students were looking at me. It really _was_ like the first day all over again. Homeroom was boring as usual though. I was resorted to twirling my pencil around to keep me awake. When my name was called, I said 'here' as usual, but I kept yawning. I almost fell asleep, but I snapped awake when the bell rang. I gathered my things and left for first period.

**At Lunchtime...**

The bell rang for fifth period, or in others words, my lunchtime. After I put my books in my locker, I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Surprisingly, nobody was in here. Although, I could care less. I immediately went to the mirror and was shocked. I looked very different with my new monocle. But Anti-Juandissimo was right, it was definitely me.

And speak of the devil, I saw Anti-Juandissimo in the mirror, trying to sneak up in me again. I smirked and said, "You know, sneaking up on me doesn't work when I'm looking at a mirror." He stood next to me and said, "Si, I figured. But hey, you can't blame a guy for trying. So mi amigo, what do you think now that you've seen yourself?" I looked at him and said, "I think you were right. Even though for me, that's very hard to admit." Anti-Juandissimo laughed and whacked my back. "I'll see you at our table mi amigo. I saw some senoritas standing outside the cafeteria and I want to see if I can, well you know." He said. "Yes, I know. Best of luck to you." I told him. Then he left the bathroom.

I stared at the mirror for a few more seconds. Then I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I started thinking about Anti-Juandissimo and his desperate search for 'that special somebody'. He always tries to flirt with different female anti-fairies, but always fails. I can't see why he repeatedly tries when he always fails. 'Love' is an idiotic conception and I don't see why it is so important. I know that I will never ever 'fall in love'. No matter how many blind dates my mother, or Anti-Juandissimo, arranges for me. They are just going to have to face it, there is no female in this universe that I would ever be attracted to.

Just then I hit something and was knocked down. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. A female student was on the ground and rubbing her head. I stared at her with my mouth agape. Her hair had a big swirl in the front and was in a ponytail. She also had black earrings. She was, of course wearing the school uniform for girls. Which was black dress shoes, light blue tights, a black and blue plaid skirt, and a blue short-sleeved polo shirt. My heart raced as I stared at her. I have no idea why though. She then opened her eyes and looked at me. She had the most stunning pink eyes. I felt a strange heat rush to my face.

"Well howdy there!" She said in a thick southern accent. My heart raced even more when she spoke, and the heat on my face grew. I had to say something. "Uh...hi." I said. What the heck! That's all I could think of to say! I then noticed that we were still on the floor. The heat disappeared and I quickly stood up and said, "Oh! Uh, here let me you up." I offered my hand and she took it. The heat returned when we touched.

After I helped her up she said, "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I got my lunch all over ya." "What?" I said, somewhat confused. Then I looked down and saw that she was right. "Oh. Well don't worry, it's fine. I can always clean this when I get home." I said, and smiled politely. Then I realized, "Oh! Where are my manners? I am Anti-Cosmo." I said. "I'm Anti-Wanda. It's nice to meetcha, Anti-Cosmo." She said. I felt very strange when she said my name. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it. The heat on my face grew, and my thoughts were beginning to get cloudy. "It's very nice to meet you too, Anti-Wanda." I loved saying her name. It's beautiful, just like she is.

"Well, I gotta get back to my sister. See ya!" She said. Then she began to leave. She flew past me and I started to panic. I quickly turned around and grabbed her hand. "Wait!" I yelled. She looked at me confused. "W-When will I see you again?" I asked. She stared at me. She looked like she was thinking about it. Then I let her hand go. "Well, when I'm not in school, I'm either helping on da farm, or I'm at da park. I like da park. I go there every day. But it gets pertty lonely when ya don't have a friend." She said. "I would love to be there with you." I said. Her face then lite up with joy. "Really? Dat'd be great!" She said. Then she hugged me. My eyes grew wide and that heat spread to my entire face. I was completely taken by surprise. My heart was beating so fast and so loud, that I thought it would explode. But then she let go, said bye, and left. I stared in the direction that she left.

All I could think about now, was that I wish she didn't have to leave.

**Me: Direct hit Cupid. Nice job!**

**Cupid: Thank you, thank you. I know, I'm awesome.**

**Anti-Cosmo: What the heck! He's not even in this story!**

**Me: So? That was funny! X3**

**Anti-Cosmo: You are so frustrating sometimes.**

**Me: Yeah, well, deal with it. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I would wish, I will never own the Fairly Oddparents.

His Story

Chapter 2

**Anti-Cosmo's POV**

I just floated there in front of the cafeteria, starring in the direction Anti-Wanda left. What was happening to me? I couldn't stop thinking about that hug. The strangest thing was that, I was smiling! I just couldn't help it. In the back of my mind, I know that I should snap out of it. People are going to start starring, then talking, then I'll get a completely different reputation. I tried to fight this strange feeling, but it was useless, this feeling is just too strong.

"Amigo! Snap out it already!" Anti-Juandissimo yelled. I turned around and saw him, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, and smirking. "Anti-Juandissimo! W-When did you get here?" I asked. I felt that heat on my face again. "The entire time. I was going to yell out, 'watch out', but you and that chica already crash into each other." He said. The heat on my face grew. He then flew over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I never thought that I would see you blush. But mi amigo, you were blushing like crazy. Who was that chica anyways?" He said. "Anti-Wanda." I said dreamily. I couldn't help but smile. I then groaned. "Oh Anti-Juandissimo, I feel like I was just hit by the Anti-Big Wand." I said. "Wow. You got it bad. I wonder how your mother will react when she finds out that you have a crush." Anti-Juandissimo said with a sly look.

That did it. That definitely snapped me out of it. That heat disappeared and I finally regained my thoughts. I looked at Anti-Juandissimo with a dead serious expression. "My _mother_ is not going to find out about this. Understand?" I said. He looked scared for a moment, then he nodded and said, "Si! Of course. I'm here for you mi amigo." "Good. If my mother found out about this, she would ruin everything! She'd probably end up driving her away. I'm not going to let her do that!" I said angrily. "Well I guess I was wrong. This isn't just a crush, you are in full blown l-o-v-e love." Anti-Juandissimo teased with a big grin on his face. I blushed again and yelled, "I-I am not! Th-That is absurd! I am not in-in, I can't even say it!" "Denial." Anti-Juandissimo said in a sing-song way. "I am not in denial!" I yelled. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say mi amigo. Whatever you say." He said. Then he went into the cafeteria. "I am not." I muttered, and crossed my arms. I then went into the cafeteria as well.

**Later...**

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I couldn't focus in any of my classes. No matter how hard I tried, Anti-Wanda filled my thoughts. I'm going see her again at the park. She goes there every day. It will be just me and her. "Anti-Cosmo!" The teacher yelled. I jumped and said, "Wh-What?" "Anti-Cosmo, what's with you today? You have been day-dreaming the entire class period, and you completely ignored me when I asked you to solve the problem." The teacher said. "I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Anti-Amber." I said. Then I glanced at the board with the math problem on it. "The answer is 42." I said. "Now _that_ is the Anti-Cosmo I know. The most intelligent student I have ever seen." The teacher said. "Thank you." I said. "If only some other students were more like you." She said, glaring at another student, Anti-Binky, who was asleep. How that miscreant got into such an advanced math class, I will never know. "Ok, it's time to take a test. If you don't know an answer, just guess. This paper is a test, not for making paper airplanes. Turn it in when your finished. Until then, I don't want to here a word." the teacher said while passing out papers.

I finished the test in about five minutes, so I had time to think. It shouldn't be too hard to hide all of this from my mother. She never pays attention to me anyways. But I have to control these feelings. If Anti-Juandissimo _and_ the teacher noticed, then others have as well. I have to be more careful. Although I have no idea why I keep acting this way. All of this is completely new for me. I never knew what affection is like. I was never even hugged before she hugged me.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Everybody rushed out of the room, but I took my time. I was in _no_ hurry to get home. I was almost to the door. "Oh Anti-Cosmo! Would you stay for a minute? I would like to talk with you." I floated to her desk and said, "This is about the day-dreaming, isn't it? I really am sorry about that. It won't happen again." "That's perfectly fine, but that's not it. I would like to know why that happened. That has never happened before. What was on your mind that distracted you from focusing on the class?" She said. I got very nervous, but I refused to let it show. "Oh, uh, I was thinking about...the end of the school year. The school year is over halfway done and I can not wait for it to be over. These students are so annoying." I said. "Yes, that's true. I completely understand. Ok then, you may leave." "Yes, thank you, I will see you tomorrow." I said. Then I left, stopping by my locker to get my backpack, and heading home.

I was never so relieved to be home. This has been one long school day, and I am very stressed. I need tea. I dropped my backpack by the door and floated over to the kitchen. I brewed myself a cup of tea. I pretty much instantly relaxed when I drank the tea. I sighed in relief. I took my cup and started looking around the house. I haven't heard Mother complain about my arrival yet. Maybe she was out. This is good, I can truly relax now. So I went to my room, which is ten times too big, set my cup down, and plopped onto my bed. I just laid there for some time, occasionally drinking my tea. Then at one point, I remembered that my school uniform was completely stained.

I got up off my bed and started heading for the laundry room. But right before I was going to leave, I went back to my bed. I stood there for a second, then I completely messed up my bed. Mother isn't here right now to make sure there isn't even _one_ wrinkle in the bed. I love to mess up things that were neat and in order when she wasn't home. It would make here furious if she found out, and that's what I like about it. So once I was satisfied with my work, I went to the laundry room.

I had just taken off my shirt and was about to put it in the washer. But then I sensed my mother's presence. I quickly turned around to see my mother floating in the doorway. "M-Mother! I thought you were out. I couldn't find you anywhere in the house. I was just, doing laundry." I said and smiled nervously. She gave me a look that I knew all too well. She saw my room and I am in _big_ trouble. "I just got home actually. I also saw your room. You _always_ do this when I'm out, don't you? And now look at you, you got your uniform completely filthy. That uniform wasn't cheep you know." She said. Now I was very annoyed. "Ok, 1: Yes, I _always _do that when your out, and for the record, I do much more than that. 2: _I_ paid for the uniform, thank you. And 3: her lunch got spilled on me, that's why I have to clean my uniform. Now if you are finished being annoying, I would like to continue." I said, turning back to the washer. "Her? Who's her?" My mother said. My eyes went wide. Oh, I did not just let that slip. "Oh, uh, it was just some idiotic female student who wasn't looking where she was going and got her lunch all over me. It really made me mad." I said, faking anger. "Oh. Well, just make sure you get that room in order. Remember what I've always told you, reputation is everything, and with how famous _you_ are, your going to need the best reputation you can get, Mr. 'Anti-Fairy Prodigy'." She said. I rolled my eyes and she left. Then I sighed in relief, _that_ was a close one.

**Some Time Later...**

I was now in my regular clothing, which was a suit, and was about to head out. I grabbed my wand, put it in my inner coat pocket, and was just about to open the door. "And where are _you_ going?" My mother said. I turned around and said, "Just to see a friend." I subtly backed up against the door and grabbed the doorknob. "And what _friend_ would that be?" She asked, floating closer. "Anti-Juandissimo of course. Who else?" I said, slowly turning the knob. She floating closer while saying, "Anti-Cosmo, what's going o-" "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to be late. Ta!" I quickly said, cutting her off, opening the door and slamming it on her face. I laughed, thinking about how mad she probably is right now, and then flew off to the park. I just hope Anti-Wanda was there.

I arrived at the park not long after. I slowly floated around, scanning the area for Anti-Wanda. After looking around for a few minutes, I began to get worried. What if I'm too late? What if she was already here? No, I can't think like that! She has to be here. I floated around some more, and then I finally found her. She was sitting on a swing, starring at the ground. Looks like _I_ get to surprise someone _this_ time. I then flew around so that I was behind her. I gently grabbed the chains and started swinging her. She gasped and looked up at me. I looked down and grinned, flashing my fangs. She blushed slightly. Then she smiled and said, "Ya came! I thought ya weren't gonna come." "Of course I came. I am man of my word." I said. Then we just stared in each others eyes and we swung.

After a few minutes, I slowed down the swinging. Once the swing stopped, Anti-Wanda jumped off and turned around. She flew closer to me and hugged me. I was taken by surprise, but not as much as the first time. I blushed and was somewhat stunned. She hugged me again! This is going to take some getting used to if she keeps doing this. She let go of me and said, "Thank ya. Now we can have some fun!" "F-Fun? I'm afraid I've never done that before." I said. Anti-Wanda looked at me confused, cutely cocking her head to the side. "Ya never had fun before?" She asked. "Well, no. I spend most of my time doing school work, household chores, or something else like that. Although sometimes my friend, Anti-Juandissimo, comes over on another one of his 'surprise visits'. He usually sneaks up on me and scares me witless. He's actually the only one who _can_ surprise me. He usually drags me places all over Anti-Fairy World. I've probably seen _every_ place in Anti-Fairy World because of him. And why am I rambling on like this? I'm sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. She smiled at me and said, "Yer real funny. Honestly, I don't really understand what ya are sayin'. But all dat don't matter. Right now we can have some fun!" "Well, ye-ahhhhh!" I yelled as Anti-Wanda grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

We ended up going on all of the equipment, from slides, to the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round. It's pretty embarrassing doing these childish things, but Anti-Wanda was having fun and she was happy. I love seeing her happy like this, so I'll go through this embarrassment for her. As long as nobody _ever_ sees me doing this, it's ok. But in all honesty, I was actually having fun, surprisingly. But I was also getting pretty tired too. "Hey lookit dat!" Anti-Wanda said, flying off. I followed her. "W-What...is it?" I said out of breath. "Look!" She said, pointing down to a flower. She flew closer to it and said, "Ain't it pertty?" "It's an Orchid." I said. "A what?" She asked. "An Orchid. They are one of the most adaptable plants. They are prized for their dainty appearance and uncommon structure. It's strange how there is one growing here in Anti-Fairy World through a crack on the sidewalk. Not many plants are able to grow here." I said. "I like bein outdoors wit all da plants n' stuff." Anti-Wanda said. Then the gears started to turn. "Oh really? Well I believe I know of a place that you would just love." I said with a sly smile. Then I took her hand and said, "Come with me." Then I lead her out of the park.

I lead her to an abandoned area of Anti-Fairy World. It actually wasn't that far from my home. There was a large area of just clouds right in front of the Anti-Rainbow Bridge and the entrance sign. We were in a small forest that was just behind that area. I let go of Anti-Wanda's hand when we were right in front of a big moss cover boulder. "Where did ya say we was goin again?" Anti-Wanda asked, starring confused at the boulder. "A secret place that I have discovered. Just watch." I said. Then I flew to the side of the boulder and pushed it. I don't want to sound conceited but, it was pretty easy to move the boulder. After having to move it at least twice a week, ever since I was elementary school age, it became very easy. Pushing away the boulder revealed an opening, just big enough for one anti-fairy to fit through at one time. "Wow, yer strong." Anti-Wanda said, blushing a bit. The admiring way she looked at me made me blush. "Uh, yeah, I guess." I said.

Then I took her hand and said, "Just wait until you see it. Follow me." Then I took her through the opening. Once we were through the opening, Anti-Wanda looked around in awe. It was a small field, with a waterfall and a small lake, surrounded by trees. "Wow, this place is amazin! It's beautiful!" Anti-Wanda said. "Yeah, I come here when things at home get stressful. It's a great place to relax, and nobody else knows about it." I said. Anti-Wanda had a big smile and flew out to the field. She turned to look at me and said, "Well? Come on!" "Oh. Right." I said, after putting the rock back in place. Then I flew out to the field as well.

Soon we were laying on the grass and watching the dark clouds roll by. "Look at dat one! It looks like a rabid bunny fightin with a killer flower." Anti-Wanda said, pointing at a cloud. "Really? I just see clouds." I said, slightly confused. Anti-Wanda laughed and said, "You gots to use imagination." "Imagination? I don't believe I've ever used _that_ before." I said. "Really? How come?" She asked, turning her head to look at me. I sighed and looked at her. "My mother doesn't believe in nonsense like that. She's all about 'looking good' and 'having the right reputation' and other business like that." I said. Then I looked back up to the sky. Anti-Wanda did the same. "My Daddy hates all dat business stuff. But my sister says dat it's a nes-ea-sary evil." Anti-Wanda said, having some difficulty saying necessary. She is so cute when she has difficulty saying words. Heck, she's cute overall! "Why are ya starring at meh like dat?" Anti-Wanda asked, blushing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I was starring." I said, blushing as well. "It's alright." She said, smiling.

We continued talking for quite some time. At one point I found out that her grades are not that good. I offered to tutor her and she became very happy and thanked me. So now I'll be going over to her house everyday after school. Then somehow we ended up talking about the upcoming Friday the 13th. I will never know how we went from our grades to Friday the 13th. "I like Friday da 13th! It's fun ta cause all dat bad luck on da humans." Anti-Wanda said. "Oh yes. It _is_ a lot fun." I said, grinning evilly. "Hey, do you think dat maybe we could spend the next Friday da 13th together?" Anti-Wanda asked. "I would love to." I said. "Yay! It's gonna be a lota fun." She said.

Although, I'll have to find the right time to get away from my mother. Wait a minute! I sat up and asked, "What time is it? Oh blast it all! It's probably _way_ past curfew. Mother is going to be so mad. Hopefully she hasn't noticed yet." I said. Then we both stood up and began floating again. "I'm sorry. I really do not want to end this. But, until tomorrow?" I said. "Until tamarrow!" Anti-Wanda repeated with a smile. Then she said, "Thanks for such a great time." Then she kissed my cheek and said, "See ya!" Then she used her wand, that I didn't realize she brought, to poof away. I was so stunned! I was blushing madly and I held a hand to the cheek she kissed. With the other hand I used my wand to poof to my front door.

I leaned against the closed door and sighed like people do when they're in love. Best. Day. Ever. Then my mother came. "Anti-Cosmo! Do you have any idea what time it is! It is way past curfew! Staying out past your curfew is _not_ a good way to have a good reputation! The press are everywhere. Do you _want_ to give me a bad name?" She yelled. "Sorry mother. I, lost track of time." I said. "Anti-Cosmo, why is there a tad bit of lipstick on your cheek? Where the devil were you?" She asked. "W-What?" I stuttered. I placed a hand to my cheek and surely enough, there was a bit of lipstick. "Oh. I accidentally fell asleep and Anti-Juandissimo must of pulled another prank on me. You know how he is." I said casually, hiding my nervousness pretty well. "Fine then, I'll believe you this time. But something is going on, and I _will_ find out. You can't keep secrets from your mother." She said, then left. "Yeah, well just watch me." I said under my breath. Then I went to my room.

Once I got to my room, I sighed in relief. That was even closer. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I then got ready for bed. I usually dread going to sleep, but this time Anti-Wanda filled my thoughts. I laid in bed and sighed in content. This truly was the best day I've ever had. And tomorrow, I'll have another one. I soon fell asleep thinking about Anti-Wanda kissing my cheek.


End file.
